


Hungry like the wolves

by Miss_Fit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Dildos, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fisting, Hand Jobs, Lapdance, Massage, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Oil, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex candles, Squirting, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, liquid play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Fit/pseuds/Miss_Fit
Summary: The best smut from my Teen Wolf fan fic.It pretty much has everything, check the Tags & enjoy! ;D





	1. THE ONE WITH THE MINDBLOWING NIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language, so please be gentle.  
> Title is based on the song Hungry like the Wolf by Duran Duran  
> https://youtu.be/oOg5VxrRTi0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole day of fucking, no further plot. You have been warned :D

Some saturday I knew my brother wouldn't be home, so I decided to suprise Stiles with my naughtiest underwear and some dance. Altough Down In Mexico was in my repertoire for over a year and I practiced it a lot and my girls said it's fucking hot I still panicked a little and was unsure if it would look ridiculous. I wanted to free style a little, not making doing everything strict planned. On the other hand I was excited to finally have a man who I could show my stripping skills. I poured me a big glass of cider to bring down my nerves. Confidence is key. As Stiles knocked on my door I wore nothing more than my favorite set of lace with my garter belt and stockings, bed shoes and a transparent cardigan. He chocked a little and wanted to grab my hip and kiss me, but I leaned away from him and smiled, took him by the hand and dragged him to the living room. Shoving him on a chair. „Wow what..?“ I shushed him and got over to the music box pressing play. The first few beats played and Stiles hissed audibly. I walked over from behind him, my hand slightly stroked over his sculp. I walked till I stood 2 meters in front of him and slowly started to dance. My hips swaying I roamed over my curves with my hands, from my rips to my ass and my bare thighs. I pulled my cardigan down seductively, got rid of my shoes and played with the straps of my bra and panties. Looking him straight in the eyes while doing so. It was hard for me to stare at him like that, but the expression on his face was more than worth it. A mix of lust, adoration, attraction, but also with a smug smirk on his lips and kinda like a little kid that can't believe what's happening right now. I turned around and started my choreography. I dropped down and spread my legs smiling to myself, I was in my element. I turned back to face him and repeated my action, dropped down and spread my legs. Then I got on all fours on the floor and crawled towards him. His jaw clenched and he shifted in his seat. I placed my hands on his knees and shoved them apart slightly. I closed my eyes and banged my head to the beat in his crotch, my hair flying. I slowly leaned up again, my hands digging into the flesh of his thighs. He just sat there unable to move, unable to think straight. My hands moved higher and higher to his chest where I felt his heart beating like crazy. My body had followed my hands, pressed tight to his front, my face just inches away from his dick while sliding up. I leaned in like for a kiss, grabbing his neck, but just millimeters before his lips I stopped and leaned up and placed my right foot on the small space of the chair between his legs and swayed my hips. He cursed under his breath and adjusted his jeans. I smirked, as much fun as the dancing was the way I got to him was extremely satisfying. And we weren't even at my favorite part yet. I stepped back and turned around, lowered myself onto his lap and chest, pressed my warm cheeks into him while wiggling them. His body and mind had catched up by now and his hands were on my naked body in a heartbeat. Stroking my sides and stomach up and down. I began to sweat, not because of my movements, because I was turned on. I felt my panties getting weter by the second, especially since I could feel his semi hard one at my lower back already. When the music started to get faster I stood up, although I really didn't wanted to and rolled my hips and ass fast right before his face. His hands had moved to my waist and his finger tips pressed into my flesh firmly. I got totally into the beat and stroked up my body and through my hair and shaked them. Right when they sang 'She threw her arms around my neck.' I leaned back onto him and did just that and crawled and scratched him there. Grinding my ass even harder in his groin and shaking it fast. His dick now rock hard. When the song reached it's bridge I stood up straight and leaned forward completely till my hand touched the floor. I got off of him and he sighed heavily. I danced away from the chair and just got lost in the song, singing along. His eyes watched me firmly, flickering between my body and my eyes, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. I smirked at him and he smirked back. I walked back to him and sat down on his right leg, draped mine above his left one. He wraped his arms around my waist immediately. To staple myself I gripped his neck again and bent backwards as far as I could. Dragging my hand from my chin to my cleavage bones over my breasts and belly. "God dammit!" He scoffed. Then I slowly came back up. The song was almost over so I switched in his lap to straddle him, slowly humping him till the music faded out.   
Stiles tilt his chin upwards and we shared a long awaited kiss. "That was so sexy!"

He got up and dragged me by my hand to our bedroom. First he removed his shirt and pants, then he flopped himself down on the mattress and pulled me on top of him. I bent my torso down, my ass up and wanted to kiss down his chest, but his hands on my ass held me in place. Slowly pulling my panties over my raised ass, stroking down softly. I got rid of my panties and straddled his lap again with the intention to now free him from his underwear too, but he shoved me up to meet his lips again. He lowered himself a bit under me as if he wanted to play with my boobs next, but instead he made himself comfortable on the head of the bed and then pulled my hips upwards to his chest.   
"Come here, sit on my face." He said with an eager smile.   
"Really now?" I was surprised, but excited.   
He just nodded, pulling me closer. I got on my knees and crawled over his chest till my legs were on both sides of his head and put my hands on the wall. He didn't hesitated and immediately pulled me down by my hips, hands wandering to my ass cheeks. Being able to grab them properly for the first time during oral. He adjusted his head on the pillow to lay down comfortable, licked his lips to moisture them and locked up to me with dark lust filled eyes. That expression made me melt. It was an intense look I almost couldn't stand. I never experienced something like that. Such a extremely erotic moment and also so intimate. He pushed me down the last few centimeters so that he could reach everything perfectly. The seconds before his mouth finally touched my center felt like the famous seconds before a kiss, like someone hitting the drums before the final tush. His nose collided first, nuzzled between my lips. If this situation wouldn't turn me on so much I would probably think about if he's able to breath or if I smell or some other stupid shit women always think about. But he had a very appealing way of showing me he didn't had anything to complain at all. No, in fact he more than enjoyed what he was doing. I knew he didn't just faked his excitement for my favor. He groaned the moment his face was buried in me. Pulling me even closer that I feared I would smother him. His head moved from left to right ever so slowly, just capturing every inch of my skin, every smell and every drop of liquid I had. He placed soft bites on the space where my thighs are attached to my body. His fingers pressed into the flesh of the back of my thighs on the curves to my cheeks. He let his tongue slid out of his mouth now. I know I mentioned his hands once or twice or a billion times already, but did I ever told you about his tongue? His snarky little tongue who constantly darted out? Who constantly wet his lips on any given moment of the day? Him biting his lips ever so often? No? Well let me tell you I actually fantasized about receiving oral since he stepped into my life and I never fantasized about oral before. But with that mouth of his it was impossible not to. It makes you wonder what he can do with it. And what he could do with it was even more than I ever imagined. He worked his tongue over my folds on such a fast pace I saw stars dancing before my already closed in pleasure eyes. It felt like she was at three places at the same time. Oh my chuck, he has a Zerberus tongue. Not only the pace was remarkable, also the strength. From very tender touches to hard thrusts. Like painting a picture on me with it. He had no intention in finishing this fast. He was in his element. What I was doing the whole time you ask? I had trouble controlling my legs who felt like pudding at this point. I tried not to crash down on him and desperately clinched on to the wall. My mouth was dry, because it stood open for the last 5 minutes gasping and holding my breath. He now full speed tongue fucked my entrance, nose nuzzling my clit. At first it was kinda strange getting head like that, but soon the new angle was more than exciting. The way his tongue pushed into me from the bottom. What made it even better was the feeling of power I think. To look down on him, his eyes closed in pleasure. Not be able to do anything else than to please me, because I literally had him captured, could crush him with my core. Altough my pussy wasn't filled with anything, something I usually need in order to come during oral, I danced around the edge the whole time. I was charged to the max thanks to his nose tipping my clit, moving along with his tongue and ready to explode any moment. The only thing I needed was that final push on a certain spot. He hummed around my heat and my moans mixed with his. He opened his mouth wide to capture my whole sex, clit and pussy together. Everything felt warm, soft and perfect. He sucked in his cheeks, created a vacuum which let me take off. My thighs shook around his head. His hands had difficulties to held my hips up right. I slapped my hands against the wall while screaming swearwords between my moans, finishing with a "Fuck, shit Stiles!" When I finished I could feel him smirk wide against my pussy. Before my legs could collapse totally I hurried up to climb off of him and flopped myself next to Stiles with a loud huff. My legs still shook thanks to that immense pleasure.   
"Well, that was fun." He said with a grin.  
"Understatement of the century." I scoffed with my uneven breath amused.   
"That was one of the hottest moments of my life to be honest. My position, your weak knees, your pussy right in front of me, looking so ready like a fine snack.. Shit, probably never saw something more appealing and appetizing."  
"Okay, you have to stop with that dirty talk seriously. You're not only making my knees weak like that." My hand rested on his cheest and he grabbed it.   
"What if I don't stop?"   
"Then I have to jump you.. In like 10 minutes when I can feel my legs again." I laughed and he joined me. 

We laid around for a bit and watched some Netflix till I got bored I started to stroke his dick slowly, not intended to do something at first, but then he got hard under my touch and stopped paying attention to the screen. He grabbed my face and started to kiss me, shoving his leg between mine. My core rubbed on his thighs, he pushed his leg higher and higher, creating delicious friction. I bounced on his leg, coming close to my climax already. I didn't stopped to stroke his dick either, but I didn't wanted us to come just like that, so I pushed him on his back, shoved my panties down and his boxers in one move. I straddled him again and started to grind. Shoving my hips and core above his pelvis and dick in a tortures pace. Yes, I love to tease. He groaned and kissed me and his hands began to wander, but I stopped him with a huge grin. I leaned down a bit and kissed his neck first, then his chest. All while still gliding on his dick with my wet folds for minutes. "Ugh please.. Just.." He managed to get out between low moans. I couldn't take the teasing anymore too so I lowered myself on his rock hard dick. We both let out a satisfied groan when he finally was inside me to the brim. I started to move, painfully slowly at first, but got into rhythm pretty fast. I rolled my hips in his crotch, with every move forward I clenched my muscles. Altough I was pretty much in control, he shoved my hips back and forth with a strong grip on them too. Then he brought us in a sitting position, where we moved slower. His arms completly wrapped around my torso, my hands in his neck, massaging his sculp. It was hot, but intense and kinda romantic too. Stiles unclipsed my bra and cupped my breats tender, his mouth licking over my nipple. I scratched his back deep and slowly from his ass crack to his spine up to his neck and sculp over and over. He groaned deeply and we kissed very passionated and long. He laid back on the mattress and I was getting faster and faster again, leaned forward to kiss and lick him, letting him almost slip out and squeezing my muscles around his member multiple times. My tits bouncing on his face. I felt my climax built up in my lower abdomen and got even rougher. I straightened up to get more control over my moves, scratched my nails over his chest. His large hands cupped my boobs while I rocked on top of him. He buckled his hips up and made well thought hard thrusts. I shrubbed my clit above his pubic bone, pressed down hard and then I came around him, clothes my eyes and moaned "Fuck Stiles" a few times, while my nails digged helplessly in his flesh. 

When I opened my eyes again he smiled at me, gripped my neck, pulled me towards his lips and kissed me. He flipped us over, so now he was on top and started to roll his hips into me, switched between fast and quick thrusts, to slow and deep, making me groan pretty loud. Everything in my core still tingled. Stiles pulled out completely, just rubbing his dick between my wet folds, hitting my clit, teasing me just like I did before. When he leaned slightly back to sit on his legs I stretched mine upwards and laid them onto his shoulders. He kissed my ankles and his hands didn't stood still and moved my legs up and down. I breathed heavly and slightly moaned the whole time. My pussy was tighter and he could slam into me even better like that. When he let my legs down I gripped his waist with them, feet pressing in his bum to go harder. One of my hands scratched his butt and pushing it, my other was buried in his hair pulling. I interrupted our kisses to get my lips on his neck, licking and sucking it up to his earlobe where I slightly bit, which made him purr under my touch. He was sweating, but he looked absolutely out of it and his musk made me even weter and I wanted him even more. I wanted him to fuck me all night long. I looked him straight in the eyes while saying „You look so hot“. He was so gone, his ability to speak had left him apparently. He just groaned so loud and raw and slammed into me with even more effort than before. I gripped my bedshelf and buckled my hips into his, going with the rhythm, meeting him on every move. My back going up, my chest thrust out to him. His hands stabbled my leg and the other was in my neck, bent down to kiss my breasts. Leaving a track of stamina to my neck and sucking it dry. My weak spot. I moaned shamelessly in his ear, unable to stop. My moaning spurred him on even more. "I'm so close" he whispered in my ear. And I was close again too. Our crotches hitting each other on a perfect pattern. As I fell over the edge again I almost ripped his hair out. He followed me not long after, thrusts became sloppy, fingers held on my thighs squeezing. We both groaned in eachothers mouth, kissed desperately and moaned yes over and over. We panted as he rested his forehead on mine, both of his hands around my head now. I gripped his biceps with my hands, kissing them. He smiled exhausted at me, kissed me and pulled out, falling onto the mattress right next to me.   
"Fuck, that was literally so fucking good."   
I smiled at him, petting his chest. "Yup definitely in our top 10." He smirked and swung his arm around me, shoving me into him.   
"Go take a shower, you're wetter than I am." I laughed.   
He sighed with a grin. "You're right, I feel a bit gross." And then he left for the shower. 

While he was out I laid there exhausted. I thought about how hot that fuck was. I traced over my body to my folds, still wet as fuck. Na, I definitely didn't had enough yet. He soon came back in the room, just a towel around his hips, hair wet, waterdrops on his torso, slowly running down to his happy trail and further. A big smile plastered on his face. God, it was so incredibly sexy, my stomach and lowerbody tightened, like when you watch a hot scene. Apparently I stared like a creep at him, because he laughed. "What?" I stood up to him. „Just.. wet men are so hot" I grinned, while grapping his towel and pulled it away. "Okay..." he said with a confused grin on his own. Before he could do or say more I got down on my knees, gripped his dick and put my mouth around it. „Uhmpf.. oh god baby“ he growled out and gripped the door shell. I started with just popping up and down to make him hard again, as soon as this happend I pulled out and bumped his shaft with my hand. My mouth wandered to his balls, kitten licked them, sucked one in, then the other one, took my time while doing so. Then licked his length from shaft to the tip, circled it with my tongue and sucked the tip in. His favorite technique. My left hand bumped his shaft where my mouth couldn't reach to and my right hand massaged his balls. I popped up and down again, going faster by the second, hollowed my cheeks to made it as tight and as possible. He groaned and panted above me, his hands in my neck slightly, the other knuckle white gripped the doorshell hard. „Jesus that feels like heaven. Oh god, why are you so good at this?“ I looked him straight in the eye while sucking him. A porn technique, but guys just love it. I smiled a bit and moaned around his shaft. Showing him that I love what I'm doing. I licked my pinky fast and placed him on his perineum, pressing up. This gave him the rest. He twitched in my mouth. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna.." He groaned deep and the next second I felt his liquor filling my mouth. I slowed down my actions just a bit, milked his orgasm out till the end. Just when he sighed with pleasure I swallowed and let go with a pop, grinned devilish while standing up and whipped the corner of my mouth. "Seriously woman, you're gonna kill me one day with that." He gestured helplessly to my face and mouth. I just shrugged smug. He grapped my hips with his large hands and kissed me. One hand wandered to my ass, squeezing it. I returned the favor by smacking his right ass cheek. 

He smiled and pushed me a bit in front of the bed, so I jumped on it, wiggling my ass. He claimed my cheeks with both of his hands and got his face between them which coaxed a surprise sigh out of me. Not hesitating he licked one stripe over my slit to my cheeks, kissed them and licked further up to my rips. Next he grapped the oil bottle near my bed and poured it on my back and ass. He began massaging me with pressure and heat, especially my buttcheeks for 10 minutes straight. His hands and fingers glided through my cheeks and folds in a stunning pace, created a massive want between my legs, my core pulsated. „You're still so wet, it's the hottest thing.“ I turned around and kissed him passionated, gave his already semi hard one a few wet strokes and dragged him to me. I could feel his dick pressing against my thighs. He pushed his length through my cheeks a bit, all magnificent slipper. Then he shoved his dick in me and I jolted forward giggling and gripped his neck with my right hand and with my left I stapled myself at the wall. He hugged me with his huge arms completely, roamed over my body with his oily hands, massaged my breasts and my clit. I pushed back at him pretty harsh and groaned. He gripped my hips and slammed into me hard. We both let out the filthiest words and loud moans. We spurred each other on more and more. The bed rocking bad, our wet bodys pressed against another grinding. I leaned up and turned slightly to kiss him. His right hand covered my breast and I clinged onto his arm with my hand over his. I collapsed on my hands and underarms, lifted my ass up. Usually not my kind of position, but this time was different. He never stopped touching me, kissed my back and admired the view. Also the angle allowed him to bury himself so deep in me that it made me yelp. He rolled his hips in me with so much pressure and so tight that my eyes rolled back and I couldn't control the noises that came out of my mouth. They only encouraged him to go even harder and deeper. His hands carassed my butt, squeezed, smacked and kneaded. He tested the waters shyly by bringing his fingers near my hole. Since I didn't backed off he got further. His thumb circled my hole and glided in carefully. I groaned deep, the feeling was terrific. Everything felt just so fucking good and right. I let go even more and moved faster on him. It was hard and fast and overall the best fuck we ever had. Us sweating and panting, the oil, the angle, how his hands never stopped touching me everywhere, being completely filled. I was so turned on and the tiny little space in mind that wasn't completely blank out of lust got an idea. 

I wanted to try some more. I moved forward a bit so he slipped out. I gripped the oil bottle again, got some on my hands and them on his dick. He looked questionable at me. I shoved his dick through my folds and all the wetness once more and then to my hole, pushing back slightly. „I want to try it. “   
„Are you sure?“   
I nodded slightly. "Just be careful."  
His face lightened up, starstruck and full of lust and a bit of overwhelmed all at once. "Okay, say stop immediately if you feel bad, okay?"   
With one hand he grapped mine, squeezed it, with the other he slowly and carefully guided his dick to my hole, pushed in through my nerves bit by bit very slowly. It felt different than with plugs. For once his dick was thicker of course, which stretched me with a little pain, but it wasn't bad. Not at all. His dick was also warm and softer than a plug. I held onto his hand and shoved back slightly, breathed in and out deep a few times, till he was completely inside of me and let go a deep grown. „So tight!“ Fuck, everything burned and I was overwhelmed. We both didn't moved an inch. The feeling was so intense we both had to adjust. When I thought I was ready I sucked in air again and shoved back slightly to let him know. He then kissed my back up to my neck and laid us down carefully, intervened our fingers. I streched my legs a bit and he started to move slowly and pushed us fourth and back, kissing my neck, but sloppy. The burning faded and then it actually felt better than I thought it would, but I knew this was to much for him according to his heavy breaths and he wouldn't last long. He twitched and climaxed with a weird nosey noise in no time and I smirked, pet the back of his head. He pulled out slowly and I rolled on my back. He looked absolutely out of it, but with a huge satisfied grin. "Wow!"   
"So how did it feel?"   
"I don't have adverbs to describe it. Just stunning."  
"Great!" I smirked. 

He faced me smiling. Pulling me in his embrace tight and kissed me. "You didn't come yet, right?"   
I shook my head. "No, but I already did 3 times today. So it's fine. I'm worn out." I said altough I never felt so turned on in my whole life, but I was wrecked, unable to move. His hands caressed my thighs up, back to my still soaking centre again. I moaned immediately, felt like if just a feather falling down there would let me explode. I could feel my core throbbing. He kissed me again and whispered. „Can't let you hanging there, after what you just let me do. You don't have to do anything, okay?" Instead of an answer I just gasped and he took that as encouragement to go for it. He wasted no time and shoved 3 fingers in at once and started to bump. I whimpered, my head buried in his shoulder. He kissed down my jawline to my neck, sucked it, left hickeys and bit it once in a while, then licked and bit it again. When I breathed out only the word more he didn't knew if I meant the biting or more fingers, so he did both. Bit harder, added a fourth finger, shoved them as deep as possible. He moved his hand around, his thumb just slipped in too. I grapped his forearm, pulled him even closer and suddenly his knuckles disappeared and his whole hand was in me. I gasped and so did he. His eyes almost popped out and he looked a bit concerned. But I clenched his arm, encouraging him by pressing him towards me that he wasn't hurting me at all. The absolute opposite. I was a moaning mess around him, the nails of my other hand clawed in his shoulderblades. I never felt so fulfilled and then all of sudden a feeling started to come over me I thought I never would feel again ever. It started at my feet and rolled over my whole body to my head like a wave. The noises I made can't be described with any words I know. My whole body was on fire. I felt like crying and laughing at once, just snapped out of reality for a few seconds. The famous vaginal orgasm I didn't had for over 10 years! As I finally came down and opened my eyes again I was greeted withat wide eyes and an open jaw.   
„I never saw anything that magnificent and incredibly hot ever! I fucking love it when you buckle your back.“   
I managed to smile exhausted. „That was literally the best orgasm of my life!“   
He grinned. „Really? I'm very proud of myself.“   
I slapped his cheek playfully.   
„But seriously that was the best sex I ever had.“ He said. "I don't think I have any skin left on my dick!"   
I chuckled. „Totally! That night goes down in the history of mind blowing!" Then leaned my head up to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the dance idea from another Dylan fic, because of it I watched the lapdance scene from the movie Death Proof for the first time a few year ago and that dance and song is my favorite strip ever since. I practiced the dance a lot and wanted to include it in my fic too, since I'm dying to actually show it to my future man. It would help to get the glimpse if you would watch the scene too.
> 
> "I don't think I have any skin left on my dick!" is a qoute from Carl Gallagher from Shameless.


	2. THE ONE WITH COACHS DESK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some dirt happens in a famous room.

We had a one hour break at 1 pm everday. When the bell finally rang I walked very fast to the office. It was an infamous place for students to make out, because the coach was almost never in there. It also was pretty dark and always open. I waited at the door for Stiles. I looked to my left as I suddenly got dragged by my hips inside the office. When I turned around I immediately had Stiles lips on mine. Kissing me raw and fast, kicking the door shut with his foot. As soon as the door clicked he pressed me against it. His knee spread my legs and he pressed his lower body against me. I groaned, dropped my bag and wasn't inactive either. While kissing I got my hands in his pants, squeezing his ass. My other pulled his hair into a mess. Well, a bigger mess than it already was, as usual his hair stood in every direction. His hands roamed over my body fast, under my skirt to stroke my thighs, the other digging into my waist. His mouth attacked my neck with bites now. Before he could give me a permanent hickey I pulled his head up by his hair rough. He groaned and looked up into my eyes. "As much as I'm enjoying this we can't make hickeys and we don't have much time either." I said and ducked away from his mouth who wanted another kiss. I had him by his balls, not literally yet. His mouth and face followed me like a lost puppy when I bent backwards and switched our positions. Our lips collided again, shoving us further into the room till my back hit the desk. I got my right hand behind me and shoved everything down what was on the table in one move. Stiles laughed and I hopped onto the surface. He didn't wasted a second to connect our mouths again. His hand grabbed my under thighs and lifted them up, draped them around his torso. He shoved my skirt up and my thong down and got his index finger inside me. My hands fumbled with his belt, I pulled the zipper of his jeans down and got his dick free, massaged it softly. I dragged him closer, with the other hand I shoved his head down, his ear close to my mouth. I sucked his earlobe in, one of his many sweet spots and said "Let's go." Wasting no more time he removed his finger from my slit and grabbed his dick, placing it in front of my wet folds. I buckled my pelvis forward and he let himself sank into me. Ripping a low groal from both of our throats. He did go fast and hard right from the start. Digged his finger tips into the flesh of my ass cheeks and shoved my pelvis roughly into his groin. Bending his knees to push from the bottom up, which made me moan shamelessly. The angle hit my g spot perfectly. I clenched around him and felt him twitching. "Shit are you close?" He managed to get out between his panting. "Yeah, yeah", I said against his lips that still shared passionated and messy kisses. My hands left their previous position on his naked ass and got to the desk so I could lean back a bit. This also allowed me to shove my pelvis harder against his and looking him straight in the eyes that were almost black out of lust. One of his hands got to my clit, rubbed her slow, but with pressure. Just 30 seconds later I felt my orgasm rolling over and I arched my back into him, doing my best not to moan to loud. My walls clenching during my climax always did the trick to his dick, milking it perfectly and so he followed me over the edge quickly. He groaned out and collapsed onto my chest. I smirked and pet his head. "Fuuuck!" He hissed while pulling out of me, kissing me sloopy. Stiles fixed his trousers when he saw me struggling with my clothes. What he did next was the most erotic thing I ever witnessed. He grabbed my left thigh, placing kisses on the inside and then licked up every drop of our mixed liquids that had dripped down from me in one stripe, sucking on my entrance and giving my clit a quick peak. When he came up again he had a huge grin on his face. Fuck, I never thought something like that would be so incredibly hot. But here I was, drowning in the sight of my boyfriend not being afraid to taste and do everything and really loving it. He smiled so gorgeous at me that I let out a small whimper and said. "If you keep looking like that I want to go again!" Of course he didn't stopped, no smiled even wilder. "I know I'm incredibly hot, but we have only 20 minutes left to eat and we don't want to starve the whole day, don't we? But the feeling is mutual." He grabbed my waist and gave me a promising kiss. "We can continue later."   
I chuckled and grabbed my bag, searching for tissues to clean us up. After doing so I fixed my clothes and looked in the fucking small mirror on the wall. Could be worse.  
"I hold you to that offer." I responded, ran my fingers through my hair and smacked his butt while opening the door. He repeated my action and slapped mine, following me out of the office with a snicker.


	3. THE ONE WITH THE REUNION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a dry episode y/n and Stiles reunite again.

"Okay what the holy hell is happening?" Scott pulled Stiles aside. "You weren't this bad on the field since high school."  
"Urgh fuck off."  
"Why are you so grumpy? Somethings wrong in paradise?"  
Stiles groaned. "We didn't had sex for two weeks okay?!"  
"She's punishing you for something?"  
"No, that would be just as much a punishment for her. No, you know last week she had a cold. Couldn't move and barely breath. So no blowjobs either, not even kisses. This week she got better, but now she has an infection and all in all it's a pain in the ass."  
"I would love to have your problems man."

Stiles <3: Sry for being annoying, but I hate this sexless hell :(  
Me: I know, I don't like it either. Last week I didn't were in the mood anyway, but now I am and can't do anything. At least you can jerk off!  
Stiles <3: I don't think I jerked off that much since junior year. You feed me to well and now I'm starving^^  
Me: Back at you! I hope this will be over after my 3 days medication. Sadly I think my period will start then, but that will not stop us right?  
Stiles <3: The apocalypse wouldn't stop me! I was awful at practice today. Scott even asked me why I'm in such a bad mood.  
Me: Yeah Isaac asked me too why I'm so grumpy. But you know what they always say: Anticipation is the greatest joy  
Stiles <3: Yeah that's honestly the only thing which keeps me up-right now^^

As I woke up monday morning Stiles was already gone. I felt much better. I showered and checked - everything looked awesome again. Finally! To bad I still had to wait for the evening. I decided to surprise him and didn't told him yet that I'm ready again. Now that everything's fine waiting was even worse. The whole day I couldn't concentrate really. Corey asked me even why I'm so out of it, but all I could think about was sex sex sex. My sex drive was back, hit me like a truck after these dry weeks. I day dreamed about Stiles body, his torso, his dick. About how wet I would be and how hard we would fuck, about the noises and moans, about his hands touching me everywhere, about his mouth kissing me everywhere. About breathing fast and the rocking bed. About blowjobs and eating out. About every possible filth I love and miss. When I finally got home I was so gone I almost started to mastrubate, but I know Stiles wouldn't be happy if I did and it wouldn't have the same effort later with him if I finish myself off now. Instead I prepared our home and me. I cleaned up, put candles on the table, got a fancy bottle of champagne out of the freezer and some glasses, set good music and adjusted the big chair. That's where I wanted it tonight. Then I got into the shower, shaved, put a short skirt on without underwear - to save time and some see through black stockings. Then I did my hair and make up while singing to the music and drank some of the champagne. 10 minutes after I was done with everything Stiles finally came through the door.

"Why is it so dark in here?"  
"No talking, more undressing!"  
"Oh.. Is.. Are you..?"  
"Yes!"  
I came over and started to kiss him hard, then grabbed his hand and shoved him on the chair. I handed him the glass of champagne and took a slip myself. The next thing was I sat in his lap with my back to his chest, grinning my ass in his crotch.  
"Ah god, fucking finally!" He groaned out. His hands began to massage my cheeks and I humped him harder to get him ready as soon as possible. One of his hands moved to my thighs now and grabbed every inch of skin hard and impatient on the way. Just a few seconds later his fingers were at my entrance.  
"Huh. No panties and you're already wet!"  
"Yes to save time and I'm wet since I woke up today."  
He chuckled. "Naughty. Just like I'm hard since days."  
And I could already feel that. Just what I wanted.  
"Then don't waste time and pull your pants down!"  
"Yes ma'am!"  
I stood up slightly and heard him fumbling with his pants really fast. I turned around and smiled at my cute dork who failed to free his dick, because he was so impatient. I chuckled and gripped his zipper, pulled him down and got his dick out, just enough to use it. I kissed him one last time, turned around and pulled my skirt up my cheeks, exposing them to him. Suddenly his confidence was back, because he smacked me on them. I chuckled and lowered myself, gripped his dick and shoved myself on him.  
"Wait. No foreplay or even removing our clothes properly?"  
"No, I have zero patience left for that. We can do all that long romantic shit later." And with that sentence I let myself down on his dick. "Fuuck!" I breathed out. We wasted no time and both started to move really quickly.  
"This will be the definition of a quickie, I'm warning you. Sorry if you can't finish in time."  
"Oh I will! Fuck yes, that angle is perfect. Harder!"  
Altough we couldn't see each other or kiss this position was very good. Needy and raw. I could stable myself on his knees and rock back with closed legs which gave me perfect friction. He kissed my back, swung his arms around my waist to shove me into him faster, then he put his hand on my clit and rubbed her fast for like 20 seconds when I came immediately. "Fuck fuck fuck!" Was all I managed to get out. I didn't expected that. "I never even came so fast with my vibrator." While I still shook and slightly chuckled about my sudden outburst, his hand still on my clit, he groaned behind me and made a really deep trust and then growled and huffed out, leaning back in the chair. "Jesus!" He groaned. "I don't even think our first time was that fast."  
I laughed and looked at the clock. "You came in 10 minutes ago."  
Now he laughed too. "Wow definitely a record. I feel like I'm 14 again."

I stood up and pulled my skirt over my ass again.  
"No second round?" Stiles said disappointed. "I'm not done with you yet!" He swung me around and leaned down to shower my face and neck with kisses. "I don't think I will ever get tired of seeing your body flushed like that."  
"Of course, but I thought you want to come home properly first. Eat and such. So that you're.. Fit." I smirked.  
"Okay, okay yeah." He laughed. "You always take so good care of me. But then we do that long romantic shit, yes?"  
I smirked, nodded and kissed him. He walked into kitchen to get some food, while I threw myself on the couch and grapped my phone to write Erica and Scott. As usual the topic came to sex with all of them. I laughed a lot while Stiles changed into comfortable clothes and ate on the table. Scott and me where back again with the ridiculous dirty talk we sometimes wrote to eachother and Erica asked me what to do with her lack of sex life. I was really into it when Stiles announced he was finished and ready to go again. I just nodded and continued writing. "Soon, Erica needs advice about dick, she's worried."  
He bent down over the couch and kissed my neck and his hands moved to boob town. "You should worry about the dick you claim as yours right now."  
I giggled, but still wrote more. He snapped my phone out of my hand and read the last text.  
Me: Hump me, fuck me, daddy better make me choke!  
Scottie McHottie :D: Oh baby girl, I do way more than that. You were a bad girl, you need to be punished!  
"What is wrong with you two? Seriously!" Stiles shook his head.  
"We're hilarious!" I laughed.  
He pressed the voicemail button and shouted into my phone: "Stop being a cock block Scotty!" 

He snickered and threw my phone on the cushions aside and jumped on me, attacking me with kisses again and tickles till I was out of breath. As much as I enjoyed getting off fast I also loved long teasing sessions. I poked him in the rips and jumped up out of his reach. He chased me around and I laughed again and again. Everytime he came near me I let him tickle and kiss me, but wiggled out of his grab after a few seconds everytime. This went on for a while till I hooked my index finger in the waistband of his pants and dragged him behind me to the bedroom. I shoved him on the bed and crawled onto his lap, pressed my body against his. My tongue searched for his. We made out like horny teenagers. My hands in his neck crawled his sculp and played with the tips of his hair. His large hands cupped my whole ass cheeks, gave them strokes and squeezes and once in a while small claps. I chuckled in his lap and got my mouth to the sweet spot on his neck and my hands under the hem of his shirt. He removed my top and unclipsed my bra, then swirled us around and got on top of me, holding me still so that I could barely move. Both of my wrists in one hand and with the other gliding playfully over my cleavage.  
"You want to challenge me Stilinski?"  
"Bring it!"  
I poked in his waist with my leg and pressed up really hard so I got us to roll on our sides, shoved his arms up and tried to held him in line. His hips jerked up which gave me delicious friction, but I tried to not show my excitement that much. I was torn between my love for playful wrestling and my growing arousal. He used my thoughts to get the upper hand again and flipped us over, but I didn't let him go so easy. Made him work for it. I clapped my legs around his hips and captured him there, squeezed hard and smirked up at him while I put my hands around his upper arms and poked my nails into his flesh. His face had a fully concentrated and amused expression at the same time. He lowered his head to give me a passionated kiss and I almost let go and fell into it, his grip on me got softer too, but I was faster than him in getting my strength back and so I flipped us again and sat on his stomach, my knees on his arms. 

I was very aware that I sat on his belly with my wet naked cunt. I leaned forward, my mouth brushed over his earlobes slightly. "I win, but you get the price." I shoved my hands from their previous position on my thighs under his shirt and rolled it up slowly till I pulled it over his head. As soon as he was free I admired his torso, like I would see it for the first time. Both my hands slid over his flesh from his collarbone to his hips where my legs where. He looked with anticipation in his golden brown eyes at me. I swear I will never get tired of this expression. A look that gave me wet dreams. I could feel his member poking in my buttocks, but I didn't wasted any thoughts on it, not just yet. I had other plans. I leaned to his face to kiss him firely. His hands roamed all over my body, not knowing what to touch first. Unlike mine who had a straight direction. I placed them at his rips and pushed my finger tips deep in his flesh. My mouth wandered from his over his cheeks and to the spot behind his ear who drives him crazy. I breathed deep there and blowed warm air on his sensitive spot. Barely moaning next to his ear. All of his hair stood up and he shivered with closed eyes. His hands stopped their recklessness. He just had them at my back, pressed me onto him. Stiles just laid there and enjoyed, knowing it was his turn. I continued the journey of my mouth, kissed every mole I saw and sucked here and there down to his nipples. I gave them extra attention today. They were surely a erotic zone of his, so kisses and licks there are highly appreciated. I didn't go lower, instead I whispered in his ear. "Get comfortable on your stomach." He did as I said. I sat on his ass and began one of my massages he loved. My finger tips digged into the flesh of his shoulder blades and moved circles in them. I got as close as I could with my body on his to cover and keep him warm. Kissed his shoulder, biceps and back. I laid down to scrub my tits on him, my butt pressed on his. My hands massaged his sides now. I pressed my mouth against his ear and left small butterfly kisses there, whispered sweet nothings in his ear. That was his pleasure heaven. He was pudding in my hands as usual. I could ask for literally anything now and he would say yes. I could do this for days. Not only because he got so much visibly pleasure out of it and happiness, although that was the biggest reason. Also because I really enjoyed doing this. When my massaging hands got lower and lower he wiggled his hips slightly. So I lifted my body a few inches and inferred him to turn around. I shifted a bit down, pulled his boxers from his legs and then sat on them again. I payed attention to every inch of skin from his navel to his crotch. Kissed and licked around his waist. Crawled and pulled carefully on his hair there. My kisses got from barely touching to sucking really hard. But I took my time. Nothing rushed or fast. I was very into it. Teasing and pleasuring him how I enjoy it is awesome. I massaged his thighs with quite the pressure. I made sure I payed attention to every spot, excluded his rock hard dick on purpose. Which became close to torture to him now. I was doing my job for like 20 minutes already. I decided that I waited long enough and got my hands on his dick. The whole time he laid still and pretty much silent, just interrupted by a few happy sighs and purrs once in a while, but as soon as my hands finally touched his hard one he groaned loud and his hips slightly buckled up. To this point I almost had stroked him into a bliss coma and his dick was not noticed. Now that it finally got touched it was overwhelming. I began with a stroking down technique. I placed all my fingers pressed in a circle upright on the tip of his dick and then glided down, fingers still pressed together. Impersonating a rain fall kinda. Not long and I felt him twitching. It wasn't even my intention to make him cum yet and I thought it was to lightly, but apparently I pleasured him to the edge countless times and to long. I quickly put my hands away from his crotch. 

His eyes snapped open and his lips curled. He leaned up on his elbows. "Wha..? I was almost there!" "I know, that's why I stopped. I'm not done with you yet."  
He groaned and let himself fell back onto the mattress. I grinned and just felt incredibly powerful and irresistible. I bent my hands behind me and put them on his ankles, stroking upwards in unison.  
"Just.. Do anything.. my dick!" He stammered helplessly. He was right where I wanted him. Completely in my favor. When my fingers were at his thighs I moved them to the inner side and scratched along. That coaxed a very low and incredibly sexy whimper out of him. I could melt on the sound and sight of him. I bet he don't know how much of an impact that has on me and especially my pussy. I decided he suffered long enough now. I placed my right hand at the base of his length, cupped hard and wrenched it upwards. When one of my hands was at the tip I already had my other one at base again and so I created the lllusion of a neverending tunnel and got faster and harder with every up stroke. It was an exhausting movement, but thankfully it took only maybe five repeats of that pace till he twitched again. One of his hands grabbed the sheets, the other held on to my under arm. My goal was now to make him cum fast and to give him a mind shattering climax. With my thumb and index finger that were currently on top I squeezed his frenulum and with that small trick he came. Hips jerking upwards and moaning "Fuck y/n" loud, he shot his load on my hand and his own stomach. I snickered and whipped my hand a bit and brought my fingers to my mouth to suck them clean. Just in time when he opened his eyes again and looked at me with so much adoration. I bent down to his belly and licked it clean too.  
"Oh God.. I.. Fuck! You're so incredible." He got out exhausted.  
"I know." I leaned in for a post kiss and he kissed back hard. I laid down next to him with a big smirk on my lips.  
"Uuuuuh, I'm so relaxed right now. Everything just feels cloudy." He folded his arms behind his head.  
I chuckled. "Was a pleasure. My job here is done."

"Nothing is done here." Stiles said suddenly with energy again and sat upright. Next I found myself lying straight on the bed, him hollering over me. I smirked up at him and streched my arms over my head, my nipples peeked out perfectly. "What happens now?" I asked cockly. Instead of an answer he burried his mouth deep in my neck and began to lick up and down there. His right hand moved my hair aside and then crawled me there. His left hand moved from her current position on my hips up my sides to my arms till she was at my wrists. All really slow and just barely touching me. His fingers danced above my body feather like. I started to get goosebumps all over my body. He grapped my wrist and followed the curves of my veins there with his finger and the inside of my hand and then intertwined our fingers. His right hand was now moving slowly down my cleavage bone to my breasts. He grapped the right one carefully and massaged her. His mouth was all over my neck, kisseed and bit and made hickeys. I moaned shamelessly loud. The heat in my crotch was already there, but I knew he was in for the long ride and I shivered with anticipation. He moved his mouth down my body slowly inch by inch. First he kissed my collarbone, then he was at my breasts. Kissed around the perk till he finally sucked them in carefully. His hands at both my sides switched between stroking and grabbing me hard. He even kissed my whole arms up and down, placed well thought bites once in a while, at my pulsing point even which felt so fucking good. His mouth now had reached my belly. He took his time there with kissing and licking too. His hands held my tits safe and softly and warm. I was near bursting out and almost said he should finally put something inside me, anything, but I held my horses yet. While he kissed further and further painfully slow he slipped off my skirt. His hands now at my legs started the same pace as he did with my arms. He sat up on his knees and raised on of my legs up. Rolled my stockings down slowly. Then the other leg. His mouth followed his hands. One leg was stroked up and down with feather light touches, the other was kissed and licked, always going down again, but with every up stroke reaching further to my burning center. When he reached my thighs he began to bite them slightly. I wiggled under his touch. I was sure as soon as he would finally touch me where I wanted him the most I would come immediately. I looked at the clock on the bedside. He was busy for already 20 minutes. He stroked my inner thighs with both hands now, but stopped one centimeter before my pussy everytime. He kissed my pelvis and hips and waist in the mean time. Everything but my core, which drove me crazy, he well knew. Suddenly he stopped and jumped up to his feet. "Wait! I almost forgot.. " And with that sentence he got up the bed and out of the room. 

"Seriously?" I screamed after him. "STILES! I SWEAR TO GOD IF.."  
"Patience baby." He came back. "I bought something a few days ago." He showed me a little box. "Sex candles. You want to try them?"  
Blood rushed through my body, I could almost hear it. Altough I was so turned on and made a mess on the bed and didn't knew how much more teasing I could handle I always wanted to try them. So I said: "Oh yeah totally!"  
He smiled, unpacked the candle and lighted her on fire. Then carefully crawled over me, kneeling upright. I stretched out my body and grabbed the bed shield with my hands. He lowered the candle and a small drop fell on my upper body.  
"Ahh god!" I moaned.  
"Does it hurt?" He looked a bit concerned.  
"Yes, but in a very good way."  
He had a huge satisfied grin plastered on his face and continued dripping the hot wax on my body, even made small patterns here and there. Every drop coaxed moans out of me. After a while I rubbed my thighs against each other to get any kind of friction. Of course he noticed and so he put the candle down and moved my legs apart again. Without wasting another second now he put his head between my legs and licked from the inside of my thighs right to my clit. His hand moved from the same position to my ass cheeks and clenched them. He just kissed my clit slightly once and then every little space around my pussy and tongue fucked me for only one trust. He really was in for killing me, it seemed. I could barely laid still and enjoy, although he tried his best to keep my body down. He smacked me on my ass hard to tell me I should stay still more. My hand that wasn't gripping the bed was now at his sculp, almost ripped his hair out in the light of his torture. We both knew I would be done as soon as he would start to lick my clit properly, so he did everything he could to drag this out as long as it gets. He sucked on my outer lips now, harder and harder. His hands moved around both of my thighs and held them in place with a tight grip, scratched them and pushed his fingers in my flesh. Finally, after a eternity, his mouth captured my clit in one move and did a hard suck and just with that I took off. My body lifted up from the bed and crashed down again while I screamed my orgasm out. My whole body rocked, but he wasn't done with me yet. 

Apparently he had a plan that I just interrupted abruptly. He removed his mouth from my clit and instead concentrated on my pussy. He burried two fingers deep inside her and licked around them. How he managed that was out of my understanding, but I was to out of it to think about it anyway. Everything burned in the most pleasurable way. He moved his fingers in and out of me slow, but with a lot pressure. Let them glide over my g spot with precision and everytime he was knuckle deep in he pressed up. It maybe took me one minute till I came again with a mind breaking orgasm. My upper body jerked up and with my hand I grabbed his arm while cussing over and over again, combined with his name. 

But he didn't stopped, instead he digged his face between my legs again. Apparently he had just as much pleasure from this as I had. He moved his fingers in and out of me on a very fast pace and sucked harsh on my clit with his mouth and I bursted out, literally. Juice splashed out of me with force. My knees bent and my toes curled. "Fuuuuuuuck shit!" For a second I thought 'Oh shit, what if he's grossed out now?' But that thought was gone as soon as he came up, because Stiles eagerly licked up every single drop I had and buried his face in my crotch. When I came down and my body stopped to spasm I loosened my grip on his arm and shoved him away slightly, because of overstimulating.

"Holy Hell! What the fuck was that?" I yelped.  
"Wow. That was mind blowing. You crashed."  
"Uh yeah." I still tried to proceed what just happend. Did I really..?  
"That was so hot. I can't wait to relive this!" He said excited.  
"Seriously?"  
"YES! You didn't liked it?"  
"Did that seemed like me not enjoying it?" I huffed out. "I just didn't know you would be such a fan."  
"I wasn't till it happend!" He said honest and crawled my body up, hugging me in his arms. I looked up at his happy face and kissed him with a lot of meaning and every strength I had left in me. "I know I said the vaginal orgasm saturday was the best sex of my life and I stand with that statement, but this.. this was.. I don't think I ever felt so taken care of, so worshipped."  
"But you should, everyday."  
I smiled with heart eyes at him, but then chuckled and shoved his shoulder. "Shut up, you cheesy fucker!"  
"I love you too, you cunt." He kissed my temple and then drifted to sleep exhausted. 

When he was asleep I stood up to pee and saw my phone bursting up texts.  
Scottie McHottie :D: Then finally do something about your stiffy, god damnit :D  
Me: Sexless hell is finally over! I wore him out :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Hump me, fuck me, daddy better make me choke!' is a line from the song Deep throat by Cupcakke :D


	4. THE ONE WITH THE ABC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles made a sexy ABC for y/n. She draws a letter everyday for a month. It gets very kinky.

"U is for underwear." Stiles said after I pulled the next letter a few days later.   
"Meaning?"   
"No undressing, no finger and no mouth at the south, no touching flesh, just humping and grinding."  
"Uuuh that's tempting. Hard on one hand, but my favorite part of foreplay. Hey, let's make a game out of it."   
"What?"   
"Who can make the other come first." I grinned.   
"That's not really fair, isn't it? I'm a guy."  
"And I'm a really fast coming woman. What's your point?" I snickered.   
"Okay, fine!" He gripped my pelvis and pulled me down on his level harsh, pressing his groin into mine. Altough we still had pants on I groaned out.   
"Oh I think I will win this." Stiles smirked. I pulled my shirt above my head and looked waitingly at him. He repeated my action and ripped his shirt off too. Before he could lean onto me again I stopped him.  
"No no no, you said underwear, so strip down Stilinski!" He smiled and kneeled up to get rid of his pants, in the mean time I rolled down mine too and threw them onto the floor. While he still had one foot in his pants I suddenly shoved him down and straddled him hard. Grinding from the bottom to the top over his dick that was covered in boxer briefs this time. I guess he put them on especially for this occasion. His head hit the mattress with a growl.  
"You still think you will win this?" I said while pressing down and gliding upwards slowly. Sure, it gave his dick nice friction, but my core was excited too. I helped to free his foot out of the leg of his pants and he adjusted himself on the bed, dragging me with him. While he moved his already pretty hard dick slapped against my clit in the most pleasurable way and I bit my lip to stop me from moaning out and letting him know what impact his moves had on me. He still noticed. "Yes I do" He smirked. Stiles rolled his body upwards while he pressed my pelvis down. At this point we already had enough natural lube. His briefs were drenched in pre cum, aswell were my panties with my arousal that dripped through the fabric. Sharing our mixed liquids together, we both loved that part about sex. Being super wet was something I discovered to love over the years on my own. It just feels really good and when it's mixed and everything is naturally slipper it's just so intense. Yeah, it smells and sticks, but it's raw and passionated. I didn't used one thought about sperm, pre cum or my own juice in the past and if, it was just a thing you swipped of fast. I had no problem licking his dick after he was in me or kiss him after eating me out, that was never an issue for me with anyone. But there are a lot of guys who are afraid of their own cum, which is rather ridiculous considering they're so obsessed with their dicks and orgasm. Stiles had no problem, he didn't hesitated once. He kissed me just as eager or even more after I swallowed his cum. He licked me after he came in me, he even swallowed our mixed liquids once and so we became addicted. You share sweat and salvia too. In the past I thought about to wet blowjobs that they're gross and if he would spit on my pussy I would consider it rude, but now.. Hey the more the merrier. The point is: It can't be wet enough for both of us. Everything is always better wet. That's a fact. I glided over his dick now like I would ride a snowboard. Up and down on a dearing pace. He either moved with me or pressed up really hard. My pussy burned like a magic candle and would reach it's peak any moment if I wouldn't stop. So against everything my body wanted now I moved slower so I wouldn't come to fast. I noticed his breath coming shorter too, but not enough to cum any second now. He still made moves and thrusts like before, but soon adapted my pace.   
"You're afraid if you move faster you would cum, right?" He asked with a smug.   
"Oh please, I could do this for hours and still wouldn't cum."   
"Is that so?" Stiles asked with raised brows. His hands claimed my ass cheeks now really hard. Like he loves it, like I love it. He didn't played fair for either of us. He didn't thought that us having so much turn on's in common would ever be a problem till now. He pressed my cheeks together and forward, which gave my pussy muscles movement and made her tighter too and let me moan loud, but it also lead my folds to hug his dick really tight.   
"Shit!" He cursed.   
"You didn't thought this through, didn't you?" I smirked.   
"You think there's any blood left in my brain to think right now?" His voice hitched. My mouth stopped kissing him after we kissed for like 15 minutes already, to lost in the friction and each other's talented tongues to do other things and got my lips on his earlobe where I sucked it in. My tongue darted out and licked his ear shell. "Not.. fair.." He stuttered. I felt his hips jerking and so I picked up pace again. Knowing it would take me longer to cum, even if we just talk about seconds here. I leaned forward so that my chest laid on his. My clit got better friction that way and was hit by his tip. "No..no.. Ooooo.." He hissed. The second I felt his warm liquid on my core I let go and pressed down once more and came too. Groaned into his growls mixed with sighs.  
"You're cruel." Stiles huffed out.   
"I know," I laughed. "Or I just can contain myself more. Start thinking about Trump the next time too. Maybe you will win then." I winked and laughed harder. 

A few days later we were in bit of a hurry in the morning and almost forgot to drawn a letter. We always did it in the morning, because for some things we need to prepare something. Also it was really hot to have something to look forward to all day at work. When Stiles was in the bathroom I yelled over. "Babe, we don't have a letter yet."  
"Oh shit, yes. Go ahead without me. I need more time in here." He chuckled. "My list lies on my stack."  
I grabbed a letter out of the little satin pouch, D, and walked over to his files. When I read his idea for D my eyebrows shot up. "Double penetration (if she's into it)." I gulped and my mind painted already a really dirty picture. I didn't even noticed that Stiles came in the room too till he touched my waist. "What is it?"   
Wordlessly I handed him the letter and his list. "Oh" His brows shot up too and he looked at my face, studying it precisely. "I don't know what I was thinking. That's definitely the most kinky one. We never.. I mean I just thought you like it with my fingers and in porn, but.."  
"I'm down for it!" I interrupted him. "At least when it is what I'm thinking. Not with another man."  
"God no, no. I bought something." He rushed over to his desk, opened a drawer and pulled out two sextoy boxes, then offered them to me. In the first package were purple anal beads that got from small to big, the other was a dildo with a penis ring so the guy could wear it.   
"Wow, that looks thrilling." I swallowed hard. "I'm excited to try them."  
"So we do this? Tonight?" He asked enthusiastic.  
"Yeah, yes we do." I smirked and pulled him in for a promising kiss. 

Over the day I thought about it a lot. I made sure to avoid poisoning food and when I came home I prepared myself. Physically I showered again and shaved, prepared the bed with towels and lube, but also mentally. I inspected the toys closely, unboxed them and felt the weight and texture. They were soft and nice. Definitely good stuff. I was desperate to try them right now. I washed them and then placed them besides my bed too. The only thing missing now was Stiles. One hour later he finally came home. I greeted him at the door impatiently with a kiss and my hand immediately cupped his dick. He snickered against my lips. "I know, I know my dick is like a magnet for you, but let me undress, will you?" I let go of him and walked to my room. There I scrolled through my playlist and chose the sexy one. Then I threw myself on the bed an removed my top and pants. I lolled and squirmed on the sheets to the music. Right when 'I wanna do bad things with you' played Stiles came in. A big smirk on his face in the light of the sight he had. I swayed my hips once more and smirked back too. With my index finger I made a come here move and he eagerly crawled onto the bed and between my legs, removing his shirt in the progress and I chuckled. Our lips crashed together for a raw kiss. His hands roamed over my body and removed my panties immediately. I demanded him to get naked too, so he got rid of his pants and boxers. When his fingers were in me just a second later I snickered. "Seems like my pussy is a magnet for your fingers too."  
"You love it!" He grinned against my lips and pushed said fingers deeper in me.   
My mouth formed an O. "Yes, I do!"   
His wirst drenched his digits in me on a high pace and my hips snapped up to his hand all the time. But he pressed me down with his weight and left me whimpering. His mouth on a search for my weak spot tenderly kissed over my throat till he got to my neck where his kisses got more demanding. At one spot he rested and sucked it intensely, making a hickey. Inside of me he hit, like he always did, my g spot and I was near my climax soon. I pressed more against his hand, but suddenly he removed her. I huffed disappointed. "Heeey!"   
"We have other plans today. This was just to get you soaked. So, how do you want to do these bad boys?" He gestured to the toys. I sat up and smirked at him, pulling him in for a few quick kisses. "I love you dork. My dork!" He smiled back just as much. 

I got on all fours to gain him better excess to my fun parts. First Stiles propped himself up and hollered over me. Kissed from my neck down my spine till he reached my ass. He left kisses there too and helped to knead my cheeks with his hands. His fingers slid through my folds up and down. His mouth left licks and bites on my butt and his tongue joined the game. From my upper thighs through my folds to my hole he licked a long stripe. I groaned and buckled my ass up more in his face. His chuckle against my flesh was divine. Next I heard the lube bottle click and him grapping the beads, rubbing them in lube and warm them up. His left hand grabbed my flesh again and squeezed it. His right one placed the first pearl of the beads on my hole. I sucked in air and shoved my hips closer to tell him I'm good. Drops of arousal dripped down my thighs. When he shoved the first pearl in I moaned out. Carefully he pushed pearl after pearl inside of me, everyone bigger than the one before. I cursed under my breath. I had collapsed on my under arms already. Stiles stroked my cheeks up to my rips. "You're good?"   
"Shit, yeah, don't stop!"   
When all of the pearls were in me Stiles let me adjust and kissed my back again. I leaned up and turned my head to him for a kiss. I saw his dick standing at attention painfully red. I wanted that dick. I wanted it inside of me. I wanted to suck it. I wanted it to pound me into the mattress. When I leaned down to play with it he stopped me halfway. "No, you can't do that. That would end things before we got to the good part."  
"Then let's get to that part!"   
I got down on my arms again and wiggled my ass at him. His arm wrapped around my waist and his hand cupped my tits, then went further down my stomach to my center. His other hand smacked my ass. Stiles grabbed the loop of the toy and pulled on it and I yelped. "Slow or fast?" He whispered near my ear and left a kiss on my shoulder blades. "Fast!" He shoved the chain back and forth for a few times, then got his mouth down for a small bite at my cheeks. He gripped the loop of the beads with his teeth and suddenly ripped them out of me in one move. I howled and banged my head on the mattress. "Oh gooooood!" My upper body shook on the sheets. Stiles left a final kiss on my cheeks and laid the toy aside. 

Now I felt empty. My whole center and ass throbbed so hard and clenched around thin air. I turned around to him and shoved him onto me in a harsh pull. "I need you so bad!" I covered his lips that were about to wide into a grin again with mine and left him no air to breath, no time to adjust. I rolled us over and straddled him, covered his junk in my juices totally. My hand searched for the dildo on the night stand and then handed him to Stiles. "Sattle up!" I grinned. He fumbled with the ring a bit, but eventually made it work. The dildo stood between his cock and balls. I gripped the lube and got some of it on my hands and then rubbed them together to make it less cold. I got one hand on the dildo, the other on his dick and coated them with the slick liquid. Against what he said I couldn't resist the urge to taste him. I wrapped my lips around his tip and sucked down till my nose hit his pubes. Stiles let out a mixed moan and whimper. My mouth watered and I let my salvia soak his crotch. I got back up sucking in hard and let his tip go with a loud pop. For the effect I did the same with the dildo. "For fuck sake stop!" He said helpless. And honestly I had enough of the ongoing teasing and orgasm denial too. I needed to come so bad. Probing myself up I sat down on his waist, bent down to kiss him while his arms pressed me onto him. I placed his dick at my entrance and the dildo at my hole and skid down to let them slid into me carefully and slowly. Stiles stood still, just hugged me. With my flat palms pressed on his chest I got further down inch by inch with groans till both were balls deep in me. Everything pulsated in the most delicious way. I waited a few seconds, then started to move. An overwhelming feeling. Just like every time I did this alone I only lasted seconds till I already climaxed. I scratched my nails over Stiles chest and moaned my orgasm out loud.  
"Fuck, that was fast." He said.   
"Yeah, it's intense to be completely filled. Also you edged and soaked me so much before."  
I lifted myself up to let the two slip out.   
"You want to stop?"   
"Hell na, I want you on top of me!" With that sentence I flopped down on the bed next to him. 

He didn't hesitated and got between my legs in a flash. Gripping his dick and the toy both to guide them to my hungry waiting holes. He copied the slow pace I did before, but this time it was easier to adjust. But not less pleasurable. "Aaah" I hissed through my teeth that bit my lip. His groans weren't any less enjoyable either, altough he stood still, waiting for me.   
"You can move." I said while dragging him down by his neck to capture his lips, my hands resting on his shoulders. And so he did, slowly at first, but when he noticed my blissed face, eyes closed and lips parted, he picked up his pace. Every thrust felt better than the one before.   
"Fuck, you're so tight." He got out panting near my ear.   
"Harder please!" I begged him. His hips snapped against my skin hard and pressed extremly loud and deep groans and moans out of me. As usual they spurred him on even more. With one hand he stabled himself on the head of the bed, the other lifted my thigh up and hitched my leg up on his hips. Hitting me on a deeper and different angle like that. My eyes rolled back, it felt like he touched 10 special spots at once. His breath got faster and his dick twitched inside of me, which let my walls clench around everything too.   
"God.. This..to much..shit!" Articulating left him. I felt the same way. I was to concentrated on the immense burning in my lower body that spread everywhere to think straight. His pace got uneven aswell as our breaths. His pubic bone collided with mine occasionally. I wanted, no I needed, to cum again, so I got my hand on my clit to rub her fast. Our sweat covered flesh slapped against another with an endearing sound. I got my unoccupied hand down to his ballsack and pulled on the string of the toy. I didn't had time to test this further, because that one pull was the endgame for him to fall over the edge. With a loud moan and countless fucks he shot his hot seed in me. That was my end too. My climax built up so fast and exploded like a rocket all over me. My moans joined his and we finished them hanging on each other's lips. He crashed exhausted onto me. "Jesus! What even was this? Fuck of the century!"   
I chuckled deadbeat, but very happy and satisfied.   
Before his dick got completely soft Stiles carefully pulled himself and the dildo out of me. He removed the toy from his crotch and laid it to the other one. Unable to move or speak much I just laid there, but my body shook. Stiles saw my vulnerability and grabbed a towel to clean me kindly. When he was done he pulled me in his embrace and I laid my head on his chest while he rubbed circles in my arms.   
"Was it like you imagined it? Like in porn?"   
I looked up into his eyes. "Better!"


	5. THE ONE WITH THE VACATION WEEKEND.

Scott's dad had a nice beach house in Santa Monica so we decided to stay there for a long weekend with the pack. Scott promised us the guest room, but Isaac had to bribe Scott with tickets for the mets game which left Stiles and me, Malia and Theo to the living room with the two couches that could transform into beds. Stiles wasn't very thrilled and me neither. I knew I wouldn't get any sleep. At least I had Stiles by my side. I curled up against him under the blanket. His low breath clamed me down, his chest going up and down slow. He kissed my hair and hugged me tight in his huge arms that were completely wrapped around my torso. My hand left her spot on his naked chest and moved his body down with my index finger.  
"What are you doing?" he whispered.  
"I can't sleep so I want fun, maybe it will help me fall asleep." I grinned.  
"My ex and your werewolf one night stand are literally 10 feet away."  
"And? Great time to show them what they missed." With that sentence my hand got under the wristband of his boxershorts, the only thing he's wearing, and he hissed.  
"Shhh, they will wake up. You have to be quiet." I reminded him and touched his dick gently. In a matter of seconds his dick was hard and heavy in my hands. I loved the weight of it so much I felt my pussy destroying my panties. Thankfully Stiles knew me like the back of his hand by now and put said one under my shorts and cupped my clothed cunt. Pressing hard against everything and moving circles in. One finger pressed the fabric of my underwear inside me, the other two digged left and right of my clit, the palm of his hand pressed down my pubic bone. He held me tight and moved his hand fast on me. He knows how to get me there in a heartbeat. We kissed sloppy while touching each other. Our unoccupied hands played with each other. I jerked him off fast, my hand worked on a fast pace, whirling his foreskin up and down, moving my thumb over his wet tip. I was limb under his touch, my legs shoved between his. I was glad a blanket covered our swollen crotches. Wishing I could moan out loud, wishing he could bury four finger at once inside me like usually and shake my whole underbody with it. Right at this thought he croaked his middle finger up and hit my clit from underneath and I crashed. To stop me from groaning loud he clapped his other hand over my mouth and looked me straight in the eyes, his nose just a centimeter before mine, he breathed with me. I bit his hand and squirmed when my orgasm rolled over me. When I came down I noticed that I squeezed his cock tight. I looked at him and when he removed his hands from my mouth I kissed him senseless. 

I let go of his cock and stood up abruptly and left for the bathroom. I knew he would follow me and that was exactly what I wanted. I wasn't done with him yet. I wanted a raw quickie in the back of the house where a comfy looking bench was placed. But it didn't come that far. He catched me midway in the hallway. Stiles pressed me against the wall and dived his head in for a passionated kiss. Our teeth crashed against each other, our bodys collided messy, desperate for friction. Me only in a pair of boxers too lifted my leg and Stiles grapped it and held me by my thigh, finger digging deep in my flesh. His rock hard dick pressed through his pants directly at my core. Our genitals only separated by two tiny, thin piece of fabric, the wet patch on his shorts and mine growing larger by every passing second. I got just the right amount of friction when Stiles suddenly let go of my leg and turned me around. I could only held myself by clasping my hand against the wall. Stiles roughly pulled down my shorts and panties in one move and the next second he got his hands and lips on my buttocks. He shoved them apart slightly and licked a long stripe through my folds from behind. I groaned out and as a punishment he bit down on my right cheek.  
"Shh they will wake up. You have to be quiet." He repeated my words and smirked.  
He stood up again and without wasting another second he pushed his dick in my wet, throbbing and waiting pussy. I bit down on my hand to stop me from moaning out loud. Stiles pounded me against the wall like a pornstar. His right arm held my waist strong, his hand on my belly. I laid my hand down on his and interfered our fingers. My left hand wandered down my hips and thighs when I felt his large left hand on mine, moving along to pleasure me. He guided my hand over my thighs and digged our fingers in them, then further to my aching pussy. To my clit where I started to rub her fiercely with him.  
I shoved my ass back at him fast, our skin slapped against another. "Ah fuck harder, please, harder!" I whisper yelled. My ass bounced against him, a view he loved, seeing how his dick moved in and out of me drenched in my juice. My walls milked him perfectly and he groaned under his breath, he was close. I bend our fingers and shoved our knuckles against my clit. And then I hit off again. I slammed my hand against the wall again and bit down on my arm. Stiles followed me and bit my shoulder blades where he had rested his head. After our climax was over we just stood still, unable to move. My legs were jelly. Carefully he slid out of me and put his boxershort back on. He also pulled my panties and shorts up, that were tangled around my ankles, not without slapping my ass first, then placing a kiss there. I chuckled and turned around to face him. He smiled wide. It was dark, but I could see it. I grapped his face and kissed him sensual.   
"Shit, that was thrilling!" Stiles exclaimed.   
"Yeah, it's the hormones and the fear of getting caught. Sneaking around is hot, I love it."  
"Me too!" He shoved my body in his embrace by gripping my butt cheeks and held them with his huge hands. Something I totally worshipped. It's so hot and possessive and domestic, being held tight is my favorite thing. Suddenly I yawned.   
"Someone is tired. Did I wore you out?" He snickered.   
"Definitely!" I took his hand and we walked back to our couch for the night. Satisfied and happy it only took me five minutes to fall asleep in his strong arms. 

The next day at breakfast Scott was uptight, more than usual. He had big bags under his eyes. I wanted to know what's going on, but he told me to wait till everyones at the table. When we all sat down and ate Scott spoke up. "Okay guys, Isaac and Erica you have to switch beds with Stiles and y/n. It's unbearable."  
Erica and Isaac yelled in protest, but Malia and Theo agreed. I was confused.  
"You're not as sneaky as you think you are. I knew exactly what you did under the blanket. It stank like sex so much." Malia stated. Theo just groaned in agreement and lowered his head on the table tired.  
"And then you guys had to fuck on the wall of our bedroom. Like seriously, can't you keep it in your pants for a few days?" Scott asked.   
Whoops. I frowned and Stiles blushed. "Sorry Bro, I forgot it's next to your room."  
"Yeah thanks a lot. There is a perfect little bench in the back where you could do it."  
"We tried.." I began, but then looked at Stiles who smirked and I giggled.   
"You're like bonobo monkeys. I laid awake for 15 minutes listening to you." Scott pointed at me. "Begging him to.."  
"Okay!" Stiles interrupted him. "We get it. We don't fuck here anymore."  
"What?" I looked disappointed at him, but he winked at me.  
"No I don't believe you guys. That's why you're taking the guest room. It's far away from all of us." Scott proclaimed.   
Isaac sighed. "Great." Erica looked annoyed at me. I just shrugged my shoulders apologizing with a smile and shoved the fork with my breakfast in my mouth.

The guest room was really comfy. The shower there was nice and big so I decided late that night to take a nice hot one after we spend the whole day outside. I put my hair in a messy bun, turning the music up and stepped inside. The hot water consuming me. Just a few minutes later I felt someone behind me. I turned around and faced Stiles with a huge grin.  
"Hey I want to relax here a bit before dinner!" I said and turned back.   
"I can help you relax." He said, pressing himself against my back and took the shower head out of my hand. Now freezing I pressed myself against his wet, warm torso. With my left hand I held backwards onto Stiles neck and pulled on his wet strands, my other hand on the wall. Stiles let the water ran down my back and then over my front, lowering it over my body till the water jet hit my clit and I shuttered. His dick poked against my back and I shoved my ass against him. His cock slipped through my cheeks whenever I moved. Stiles kissed the croak of my neck sloppy and my shoulders. His other hand moved down there too. He held the shower head from down below against my folds, entrance and clit. His left hand started to rub my clit fast. The water, his hand, his cock at my back.. It all felt to good.   
"Shit!" I ripped on his hair when my orgasm washed over me. I moaned loud and the walls echoed them. While I still shook Stiles put the shower head in its holder and took my washing mousse, pouring it on his hands and then shrubbed my back with it and my front. At my thighs he moved slow and sensual. I put both of my hands over his and moved with Stiles. Him washing me was really romantic and intimate. I smiled and turned my head to kiss him. He cleaned me of the soap and I turned to him smiling wide. Pouring some of the mousse on my hand now and rubbing it on his chest and arms, down his back. My hands glided softly over his skin, on his back I massaged his pressure points while sliding over them. I paid extra long attention to his butt and then I carefully washed his dick. The mood had shifted from sexual to loving. He had his cute croaked half smile on his face that I loved more than anything. While I washed him his one hand stroked over my back, the other was in my neck, pulling me close to give me sweet, small kisses. When I had cleaned him Stiles gave me a last kiss before he stepped out of the shower. "I'll let you get done and dressed."  
He put a towel around his underbody and left the bathroom with a wink. 

I turned off the water and got out of the shower too, wrapping a towel around me. When I looked in the mirror I caught myself smiling. I was so in love with this man. I still felt like newly in love. I wanted to tell him, show him. I wanted him. Instead of putting clothes on I ripped open the door and stepped into the bedroom. Stiles roamed through his suitcase in search for clean clothes. Water dripped from his muscled back and soaked his surroundings. Drops falling from his hair. Fuck, what a hot sight. I stepped to him and pulled my arms around his waist, hugging him. He slightly jumped surprised and turned to face me, smiling happy. Before he could say something I pressed my lips on his. My tongue slipping inside his mouth, kissing him like my life depends on it. He didn't questioned me and joined my actions. Stiles kissed back just as eager, his tongue teasing mine. His hands found my jaw and neck and pulled me impossible close. I shoved him backwards by his waist until he landed on the bed with me. My towel loosened and Stiles opend it completely. My moist tits slid over his chest in the most pleasuring way. I removed the towel, throwing it away. I loosened his too and our kiss got even more heated, our naked forms pressed on another had its impact. I shrubbed myself on him, all magnificent slipper. I love to play around with liquid and wetness. I rubbed my warm core over his crotch. He grabbed my waist and lifted us properly on the mattress. As he did I turned around and laid beside him. I wanted to feel his dick at my cheeks again. His warm breath on my neck. Knowing he absolutely adored a warm (and even wet) ass in his crotch more than anything.

"Fuuu.." He hissed through his teeth. With my right hand I took a hold on his neck again, my left laid on his pelvis, pressing him against me. He took his dick and let it slip through my wet folds over and over, teasing me till I almost yelled. "Put it in me and fuck me now goddammit!"   
"Okay, okay. If you want it so desperately I guess I could do that." He snickered.   
Instead of an verbal answer I digged my nails in his flesh and bounced my ass on him. I had his dick inside me a second later. In one move he buried himself in me balls deep and stood still and so did I. Enjoying the feeling of being completed for a moment. Stiles then started to move slowly, very slowly. He rolled his hips on my ass. Spooning won't get my anywhere so I spiced things up. Shoving myself against him hard till he fell down on his back and I laid half on top of him. My legs tangled over his he grapped one and shoved himself deep inside me. Coaxing every dirty noises out of me he loved. I pulled my left leg over his hips completely and sat down on my knees, sitting on him reverse. I stabled myself with my hands on his thighs and started to push myself up and down his dick.   
"Oh my god. Fuck your ass looks so nice. You take my cock so good. Your pussy coating it in layers of your juice. Shit." He said and slapped my ass hard, squeezing my cheeks and then hit again. I groaned loud and bounced my ass in circles on his lap. His dirty ramble assured me that he was in big pleasure. I stretched my legs out and stood my feet on the mattress next to his. Stiles immediately pulled his knees up and started to pound into me without mercy, glad that he finally could move too. I yelped with every up trust. I had leaned my torso on his upright legs, my finger scratching at them helplessy when he hit my g spot over and over. His hands pulled me back and I fell onto his chest. His arms wrapped around my waist and I clasped my hands over his. Interfer our fingers and mine curled hard against his palm. He fucked me on godspeed, breathed hard while I moaned and cried out shamelessly. Screaming yes over and over. Stiles freed his right hand and lifted my left leg over his to my right one. He shoved his arm under my knees and held my legs like that, hitting me hard again. That angle made me tighter. I clenched his hand hard, my mouth stood open. I could barely breath, he fucked the air out of my lungs like that. My eyes rolled back in my head. Every trust gave me shivers. He growled under me, biting my neck. Hitting my clevix and sliding over my g spot over and over and I felt my orgasm rising. 

Right before I was seconds away from cuming the door got knocked really hard.  
"Ey you monkeys, stop banging. The food is getting cold!" Ericas voice echoed through the door.  
"I'm waiting here and annoy you until you come out."  
I sighed and climbed of Stiles lap. He frowned annoyed.  
"We finish this later." I grinned at him, putting fresh underwear on.   
"Can't wait till they all finally go to bed!" Stiles said while jumping in his jeans. When I was fully dressed he ripped open the door to face Erica.   
"Thanks for killing my boner. You're suppose to be my best friend. Shouldn't you support my boners?"   
Erica laughed hysterical. "Sister for mister. I want some time with my bestie too." She pulled me in a hug. Stiles rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs to the dining table in the living room. Erica and Scott had cooked some Spaghetti. Stiles eyed me more hungrily than his food the whole time. Erica had even separated us at the table so we couldn't touch each other. After we all had ate we cleaned up together. Malia and Theo decided to go for a run in their shifted forms in the woods. I proposed drinks in the jacuzzi to the others. Scott and Izzy were thrilled by the idea. We all changed our clothes to swimwear and poured us some drinks. With them we stepped in the water. It was really nice and comfy in this thing. The hot bubbles perfect for our sore backs. Stiles had his arm around my shoulder. We talked a bit and drank and laughed, because we felt really fancy like this. After she had emptied her drink Izzy announced that she felt a headache rising and wanted to go to bed. That was basically their secret code for sex. I knew it and I'm pretty sure Stiles does too. I didn't said anything, I wanted alone time with Stiles anyway. 

"Finally alone again." I said when the couple was back inside the house. Stiles grinned, pressing his lips on mine. I deepened the kiss and sat on his lap. The bubbles around us wiggled, the steam clouded us. He was more than ready. His dick already rock hard. The break had him go crazy. I didn't wanted to wait more either. I freed his dick under water, shoved my bikini bottom aside and shoved his cock in me. We both rocked against another desperate for each others skin and a orgasm. Our kisses were sloppy, the water splashed everywhere, but neither of us cared. Accidentally I hit a button and a massaging water jet came out of a tiny hole, hitting on Stiles back. He jerked forward surprised, then lifted me off of him to shift to the side. Instead of getting back on his dick and lap I kneeled down on the bench underwater right before the gland. The water hit my pussy hard and I moaned out. Stiles wasted no time and hit me from the back. Slamming his dick on my ass a few times. Water splashing, clapping noises filling the backyard. After a few claps he buried his dick back in my aching pussy, desperate to come. My orgasm hit me just a minute later. The sensation on my clit in combination with his hard trusts let me hit off. I fisted my fingers in the fringe of the tub and moaned his name out when my climax hit me. The way I clenched my walls and hugged his dick during my orgasm brought him to the edge too. I noticed his unsteady trusts and had to move away from the jet anyway because of overstimulation. His dick twitched in me already so I got of his cock fast, saying "wait" and pushed him off and against the bench of the tub, turned around and fell on my knees before him. For a second he was confused, but when he saw me open my mouth he understood. I gripped his dick and stick my tongue out, laid his dick on it and tickled his tip. My hand had milked him only for a few seconds until his orgasm hit him. His seed shot down my throat, on my tongue and my lips. Stiles cursed with his jaw hanging open. I swallowed his load and put my mouth completely around his cock till my mouth hit his pubes, licking of every single drop he had. I breathed in and then hollowed my cheeks and let his dick slid out like that, hugged tight, till I let go with a pop. "We can't leave cum spatter in the water. I had to do it." I stated and licked the last drops of his hot cum of my lips while looking up into his eyes and then stood up rejusting my bottom.   
"You had to.." He chuckled exhausted. His breath still going fast. His heart beating like crazy, till he let out a long satisfied deep sigh. "That finish was.. Out of this world. How you.. It felt like.. So good and tight."  
I smirked. Whenever he was lost for the right adverbs I did an outstanding job.  
He pulled my neck to him and kissed me with love. We giggled like teens when we finally sneaked back into the house and our room. This weekend definitely had a boom on us and will always be remembered.


End file.
